Our Lives Entwined, A Banner Bunnies VA FanFic
by WriteMyNameInBulletsBaby
Summary: All Human. Rose has lived her life happily. A good job, maybe not so good family and good friends; but when she meets her new boss, Dimitri, her life is entwined with his with lust, lies, hate, murder and conspiracy.
1. Revelations

**A.N.** Hey this is my crappy attempt at Banner Bunnies VA FanFic contest, R&R and hope you like :)

**Our Lives Entwined: **All Human. Rose has lived her life happily. A good job, maybe not so good family and good friends; but when she meets her new boss, Dimitri, her life is entwined with his with lust, lies, hate, murder and conspiracy.

**Rose's POV**

"Have you seen the new boss?" Mia asked me as she sat down on the visitors' seat at my desk. "He has a _really nice ass_." She grinned.

"No I haven't." I replied. "Did you need something?"

She nodded. "New case. A couple found a corpse down by the lookout cabin in the forest. Lissa's on her way there. New boss asked you to get down there ASAP." She said handing me the case folder. The desk phone rang and I picked it up.

"F.B.I, Agent Rose Hathaway speaking."

"My name is Agent Dimitri Belikov, my superiors have asked me to join you on your case." A thickly accented male voice said from the other side of the phone. The name seemed familiar. I wracked my brain... Oh!... uhm...

"Yes sir, I'll meet you in the waiting room momentarily." I replied.

"Thank you, Agent Hathaway." That was the last thing I heard before the phone clicked off. I put the receiver down and turned to Mia.

"Have you heard him talk yet?" I asked her, grinning, but she shook her head and left. I stood up, stuffing my purse and phone in the pocket of my leather jacket and slipped it on. I picked up the case file and walked to the waiting room. It was almost empty except for a tall man with shoulder length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I smiled at him and extended my hand. He shook it.

"Agent Rosemarie Hathaway." I said. "But you can just call me Rose."

"Agent Dimitri Belikov," he smiled. "Just call me Dimitri." I nodded and Led him to the underground car park and to my car. I jumped in the driver's seat and he in the passengers. Just before I had the chance to turn the key in the ignition, my phone began to play Landslide by Nine Sons Of Dan.

"Hello?"

"It's Mason and Meredith." Lissa's quiet voice said. It sounded like she had been crying. "We might get taken of the case." The phone clicked off and I dropped it on the floor by my feet. I was silent for a minute and it looked like it was worrying Dimitri. A rush of rage flew through me and I slammed my hand on the steering wheel.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked me.

"I just found out who the victim was."

"Who?"

"My best friend."

"Oh."

**Sorry it's so short but I didn't have enough time. Next chapter will be up ASAP.**

** xx**


	2. Situations

**A.N.** Hey this is my crappy attempt at Banner Bunnies VA FanFic contest, R&R and hope you like :)

**Our Lives Entwined: **All Human. Rose has lived her life happily. A good job, maybe not so good family and good friends; but when she meets her new boss, Dimitri, her life is enterwind with with lust, lies, hate, murder and conspiracy.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Lissa's POV

"I'm sorry guys but I'm going to have to take you off the case. You're to close to it." Agent Belikov said. I sighed and could tell Rose had snapped.

"You can't take us off the case!" She exclaimed, slaming her fist into the table. I sighed again. This was not going to help. I put a calming hand on Rose's shoulder but she shrugged it off._  
_

"This is exactly why we're doing it, hun. You'll freak out because you're too close to it an get yourselves killed." Alberta Petrov said, quietly taping her nails impatiently on the table.

"Thats a load of bull." Rose replied, swiftly standing up and leaving the room.

"I'll go talk to her." Agent Belikov said. I nodded my agreement and he left, following Rose down the coridor.

"I apologise, Alberta. She just really upset, Mason was her best friend when I wasn't around." I admitted, giving Alberta a 'Sorry, but what can you do?' face. She smiled, understanding and got up and left. I sat for a moment in that meeting room, my thoughts tying my head into knots as though my mind were made of string. I sat and thought about poor Mason, his family, his wife Meredith. Then my thoughts drifted to Rose; She loved Mason like she would a sibling. I stood swiftly and left the room. walk to the undercover car park and left for my lab.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and next chapter'll be in Dimka's POV :) **

**xx **


	3. Happenings

**A.N.** Hey this is my crappy attempt at Banner Bunnies VA FanFic contest, R&R and hope you like :)

**Our Lives Entwined: **All Human. Rose has lived her life happily. A good job, maybe not so good family and good friends; but when she meets her new boss, Dimitri, her life is enterwind with with lust, lies, hate, murder and conspiracy.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Dimitri's POV

"Hathaway!" I called after Rosmarie, following her down the busy street out front the FBI offices. She turned and gave me the finger. "Rosmaire!" She did it again. "Rose! Roza! Stop." She skideed to a hault a few feet in front of me and turned around, giving me a 'yes?' look.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked her and she sighed, shaking her head, making her hair fall into her eyes. She tucked it behind her ears and looked back up at me.

"I supose..." She said, gesturing for me to follow her as sh began to walk away. I did so and she led me to a small cafè a five minute walk from the offices. She walked inside and sat at a table in the back left corner. I took my chance to look around the colourful room. Modern art adorned the walls and large colourful couches around the room, laden with pillows made of exotic threads. I sat down in the booth across from her.

"Are you going to tell me why you were so upset when you found out about the victim?" I asked Rose, trying to keep the suspision out of my voice.

"You think I was having an affair with Mason Ashford? Ha! highly unlikly considering he was like my older brother. I just don't know who would want to kill him. He was such a sweetheart. Everyone loved him." She shrugged and looked sadly at her hands clasped togetheron the table.

"Who've we got here Rosie?" A woman asked, looking from Rose, to me. Dhe had black hair, sparkling blue eyes , and the most striking of her features-a large burn scar on herright cheek.

"Agent Belikov." Rose told the woman. "This is Tasha." She then told me. I smiled at Tasha.

"What can I get you two?" She asked, pulling a note pad and pen out of her apron pocket.

"I'll have whatever Rose is having." I said and Rose rwplied with a 'the usual' and Tasha wuickly scribbled it down then left. Rose told me about Mason while we were wqiting and then told me about her best friend and partner, Lissa. Tasha came back and gave us our lattes. We continued to talk until both cups were drained of its contense.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a farmilliar looking man enter the cafe. It took me a moment to figure out who it was, but when I did I hissed at Rose to pull out her gun. I pulled out my own gun and the man began to look around the room. He spotted me and grinned.

"FBI! EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I yelled as the man pulled a gun and fired two shots; one hit the wall beside my head and the other-oh God...-flew straight at Rose's shoulder. The man laughed evily and left.

"CALL 911!" I screamed, taking off my duster and placing it over Roses' wound. Her eyes close as I heard sirens in the distance.

"It's okay Roza, You're going to be fine."

Thanks for reading chickies :) sorry if my name change confused you :)

xx WriteMyNameInBulletsBaby/ :D


	4. Beginnings

**A.N.** Hey this is my crappy attempt at Banner Bunnies VA FanFic contest, R&R and hope you like :)

**Our Lives Entwined: **All Human. Rose has lived her life happily. A good job, maybe not so good family and good friends; but when she meets her new boss, Dimitri, her life is enterwind with with lust, lies, hate, murder and conspiracy.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Rose's POV

My hearing was the first thing that came back to me.

"I'll write your name in bullets, so your the last thing in my head-It's4U, It's4U-Lovers become us luscious red-It's4U, It's4U-Lovers become us luscious red-" I small smile crept onto my face and my eyes fluttered open, meeting the jade green ones of Lissa. "Knew Short Stack would wake you up. How you feeling?" She asked.

My shoulder started throbbing from the pain. "Ugh... my shoulder just started KILLING me." I groaned, trying to sit up. Lissa put her hand on my good shoulder and pushed me back down onto the bed.

"Doc told me to not let you sit up if you woke up." Suddenly a doctor strided in, holding a clipboard. She looked at me and smiled. "Speak of the devil." Lissa muttered under her breath.

"Ms Hathaway, glad to see you decided to grace us with your presence." the doctor said. "I'm Dr. Olendzki." I smiled .

"Yor shoulder seems to be healing quite well." She said, looking at her clipboard. "Although you may have to learn to shoot with your right hand for the moment though." Dr. Olendzki looked back up at me and smiled.

"Sounds easy enough. Anything else?"

"Just that now you've woken up you can leave the day after tomorrow. After that just stay at home for a couple of days then you can go back to work."

"Thanks doc." I replied as she turned on herof herls and left the room, closly followed by the entranve of Dimitri.

"Hey, how are you feeling Rose?" Dimitri asked, walking over the bed beside me. I looked at Lissa and she took the hint, walking out of the room.

"Been better." I replied, smiling at Dimitri. He smiled back and sat in the chair beside me.

"I was really worried about you. You looked like you werent going to makr it.

"Well I did." I replied as Dimitri leaned over me, his hot breath on my lips. I took a sharp breath in as Dimtris lips toiched mine softly.

"I was really worried about you Roza."

* * *

Thanks for reading stay tune for chapter 5 :D


End file.
